Baron Garthic Resafor
Baron Garthic Resafor is the former leader of the Cult of the Thuzadin and also a strong ally of the Salty Tide Privateers. He was a second generation Death Knight who kept his free will. Biography Early Life Shortly after the second war ended, Garthic had been leading a peaceful life in the tranquil Hearthglen, coming to grips with the loss of his brother. He was skilled with a blade, as he had fought against the Orc menace during the war, and his friends referred to him as a "seasoned veteran". Even Lord Fordring, the current ruler of Hearthglen at that time, had commented on his skill. But apart from this, Garthic had no intentions to fight anymore. He had married only a few years ago, and had a young son which he named "Arikor", the name of Garthic's father. He had settled down and believed there was no reason to fight anymore. He was at peace. The Rise of the Scourge Garthic's peace did not last however. Only a year before the outbreak of the plague, Garthic was annointed as a Paladin of the Silver hand and he ruled over a small village in Alterac. He was awakened by his Wife one night, who was already heavily pregnant with their second child. She told him he was summoned to Lordaeron and that a small band of knights where assembled to escort him. Upon arrival, he was informed of a Plague that had been sweeping through the northern lands, infecting the Alliance people. He was given a task to investigate the sources of this Plague and destroy it if need be. He set off from Lordaeron the next day, accompanied by a small group of Footmen, and travelled north, nearing the border of Quel'Thalas. They came across a burning village, it's houses turned to rubble and it's citizens dead. His men investigated the area and found nothing. But as they started to leave they were ambushed by what appeared to be living corpses. Garthic and his small group of men fought valiantly, using the light to repel their foes, but they were clearly outnumbered, and slowly his soldiers fell. Garthic was left standing alone, the smell of rotting flesh filling his nostrils as the Undead swarmed him. He fought them off bravely, the light aiding him as he slaughtered countless Scourge. But in the end the Holy Light and his skill combined were not enough. In one last desperate attempt to survive, he dropped his ceremonial warhammer and fled. Arthas' betrayal and Garthic's fall Garthic had hidden in the wilderness for months after the battle. He had not heard from Lordaeron or from the Alliance for some time, and often wondered if he should return. Then, one day, as he gathered firewood, he came across a sickening sight. A man sat upon a horse which appeared to have died several years ago and then been brought back to life as some sick joke. But it was not the horse which disturbed Garthic, it was the rider himself. Sitting upon the horse was a man dressed completely in dark plate. He had no eyes, but two glowing blue orbs where his eyes should be. His hair was grey and dead, his face was thin and his skin was cold and lifeless. But Garthic recognised the man as Arthas Menethil, heir to the throne and Prince of Lordaeron. Garthic tried to conceal himself but he was spotted. Two of the Undead accompanying Arthas squealed and ran towards him, their inhumane claws flashing, ready to rip him open. Garthic knew it was the end, he had no weapon and no means of protecting himself. Even the light, which had slowly abandoned him in his months of exile, did not answer his calls. But the Undead did not kill him, instead they dragged him towards Arthas and forced him to his knees. Arthas has mumbled something unintelliagble then raised his sword and pointed it at Garthic. Garthic gasped as his body shook and his very essence seemed to be sucked out of him. He swayed slightly, feeling sickly, trying to gain his balance, but he fell backwards and everything went black. The last thing he heard was a cold, sneering laughter and then nothing. Garthic's awakening Those years since his death had been brutal. The Third war had ended but the Scourge's presence was still at large, several Cult's had infiltrated the Kingdom of Stormwind and tried destroying it. During this Garthic had slept, never really gone from Azeroth, a spirit which clinged on to it's humanity. Then one day, he awoke. Looking around he realised he was in a large chamber, surrounded by prisoners and corpses. He later found out he had been brought back as a Death Knight, he was emotionless, a natural physical fighter, yet apart from most Death Knights he kept a free will. After he was armored and given a Runeblade, he was instructed by in the ways of the Undead. Soon, all thoughts of the alliance where banished from his mind and only the Lich King would he answer to. He was no longer a Paladin of the Silver Hand, instead he was more... The Thuzadin rise again Nearly a year after his awakening, Garthic was summoned to Icecrown, the Scourge's permanent stronghold. There he kneeled before the Lich King and was given his task. Travel to Stormwind and re-stablish the Scourge's presence there. Upon arrival he was greeted by a short figure, a Gnome. This Gnome was called Wimto Sprucklebolt, and she was the one to guide him in this land. Wimto helped him reforge the Cult and gather the scattered members. In just weeks since his arrival in the Stormwind Kingdom, the Cult where once again at large. Led by Baron Garthic and his Overseer, the "Cruel hand of Garthic", Wimto Sprucklebolt. The new era of the Cult Now it has been months since those fateful days, and the Cult's presence is still recognised. Garthic and Wimto combined have led the Cult to victory over the Alliance forces, and have even claimed Westfall as their own. With no end in sight, the war rages on. Personality and appearance Garthic stands taller than the average human, towering over most. He has a rough, thin face and is missing his right eye. He dresses completely in dark plate armor and carries his Runeblade closely at his side. He is sarcastic, often curses, and hardly ever smiles. He treats only a select few with respect, and his Cultists are the only one's he is not seen glaring at. In combat he fights honourably for a Death Knight, but despises all life and does not pause to cut down his enemy when he gets the chance. He is bloodthirsty and Cruel, but also calm and relaxed when he needs to be. Disguised Garthic wears many disguises while he walks among the living. His most recent disguise is of a pirate which goes by the name of Carat Hoer Frigs, a drunk who spends his life in the Lion's Pride Inn. He also occasionaly wears the diguise of an Ebon Blade member, a well-spoken, tidy man who has been seen strutting around Stormwind in thick Platemail, carrying a large sword closely at his side. Garthic uses his diguises well, to evade the people who want his head, and to make spreading the word of the Lich King easier for himself. Notable Relatives and Friends Notable Relatives *'Kalindra Resafor' (Alive) - Garthic's mother who also lived in Hearthglen. Left after the Scarlet Crusade moved in. She now lives alone in Stormwind near the Harbour. *'Arikor Resafor' Senior (Unknown) - Garthic's father who fought in the second war alongside Garthic's brother. He was listed as MIA after his batallion was slaughtered by the oncoming horde of Orcs that burst through the Dark Portal. *'Asarid Resafor' (Deceased) - Garthic's older brother who was part of Arikor's batallion. He was also listed as MIA but his mangled remains were found strapped to a post three days after the battle. *'Lalia Resafor' (Deceased) - Garthic's wife who was killed in the Third war. When Garthic was summoned to Lordaeron she was already heavily pregnant with their second child. It is unknown if she ever gave birth to the child, and if it survived. *'Arikor Resafor Junior' (Alive) - Garthic and Lalia's first child. He was young when Garthic was summoned to Lordaeron and he narrowly escaped the Third war. He now is living in Ironforge, hiding in fear of his Father who would surely kill him if he was found. Notable Friends * Wimto Spucklebolt - Garthic's first Overseer who he closely works with and respects. Wimto is the only Cultist he does not address by full title, and prefers to just say "Wimto". Because of their close work Garthic granted Wimto a large amount of power over the other Cultists and made her 2nd in command. *'Vikram "Noth" Szpirglas' - Garthic's second Overseer. Garthic has entrusted him with leadership of the Unholy house, and it is his job to oversee the Necromatic works which take place below Raven Hill in their labaratory. *'Aceth "Ace" Darkwallow '- A gnome and Garthic's former Death Guard. It was Aceth's sworn duty to protect Garthic, even if it would cost him his life, and because of this Garthic respects him. *'James Gwenthire Dascombe (Baron Vhardis)' - Vhardis was on the verge of becoming an overseer, but declined. Garthic still considers him a valuable Cultist and a good link to the Council. Misc. *While in his Pirate disguise, Garthic uses the name Carat Hoer Frigs. Carat Hoer Frigs is actually a clever anagram of Garthic Resafor. Category:People Category:Humans Category:Scourge